Howl of the moon
by mangafreak14
Summary: kiba and the pack run across a pack with two she-wolves and their older brother. Will Kiba and Tsume find love? Or will Darcia and Jagara break them apart? KibaxOc and TsumexOc


Wolf Rain Fanfic

**Attention: Animefreak14 and Tiger DeRanged DONOT own Wolf's Rain. We only own Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ayameko, and Akahana. (okay we don't really own Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They r still (kinda sorta)the characters from Inuyasha A feudal fairy tail. We just modified them a bit. Inuyasha is Toboe's age and Sesshomaru a little(ok maybe a lot) ooc.)**

Akahana and Ayameko stood watch over their little brother, Inuyasha, as their elder brother, Sesshomaru, was on the hunt. Suddenly a howl shattered the silence of their dead home, their heads shot in the direction of the noise as Inuyasha gave a whimper in his sleep. Akahana made a sign with her hands, keeping silent knowing it would wake the machines.

'Move in from the left, I'll take the right. We need to stop the noise before one of the death traps wake up!' she signaled before grabbing a gun and running off, making sure their traps were set to protect their brother in his sleep.

Ayameko set out in the opposite direction carrying a long pipe with a sharpened stone tied at the end, a makeshift spear. Both ran for quite a bit before coming to the middle of the territory where a pup who looked to be about Inuyasha's age howled for someone named Tsume.

`They stood still in the shadows watching each flicker of movement from within the ones around them. Both caught sight of the barrel of the war machine simultaneously and quickly jumped forward.

Ayameko ran to sneak up behind the machine to take it out without it seeing her while Akahana ran toward the pup. They reached their targets within a few seconds of each other and while Ayameko stabbed her spear head into the lens of the death machine as Akahana tackled the boy out of range.

The smell of blood filled the air, the bullet had grazed Akahana's arm. At the sound of a yelp both girls turned to see a thundercloud gray wolf curled up in a pile of blood, leaking from his left hind leg. Ayameko quickly took out the gun before it could do anymore harm by opening the hatch and jumping to where the driver would have sat. She quickly got her bearings and instantly knew how to disable it and did quick work about it.

Akahana had torn the bottom half of her shirt and was wrapping it tightly around Tsume's leg when Ayameko came up holding a hunk of machinery with many frayed wires hanging off the sides triumphantly. Akahana smiled lovingly, shaking her head with amusement. Toboe stood stock still in fear, all he could see was the red of blood. He jumped at the feel of a warm arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"It's alright cub, you're safe now. No one's fatally injured, just a few graze wounds," Ayameko whispered soothingly, throwing her trophy over her shoulder like it was nothing but garbage.

Toboe looked up into warm, soothing emerald green eyes that looked like the sea before a storm. She wore black cargo pants with a baggy gray, mechanic's jacket, and a black bikini. Her bellybutton was pierced with a gold hoop with a blue crescent moon dangling from it. On both ears, she had piercings going from her lobe up to the very tip of her pointed ears, the gold hoops glowing in the full moon. Her skin was bronze though the moon threw silver over top, outlining her with a celestial glow. Scuffed and worn black combat boots clad her feet as she stood strong and proud before him. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail on the right. It was the color of a beam from the moon, but the bangs that hang in over her left eye were pitch black.

"Alright there? You kinda went off to the Lady for a moment there," Ayameko said laughing silently and ruffling his hair.

Toboe scowled forgetting this was a stranger to him, but asked his question nonetheless, "Who's the Lady? And who are you and that girl over there for that matter!" he exclaimed frustrated.

"The Lady," Akahana spoke from her spot beside the unconscious Tsume, "is what we call our goddess the Moon, or Selene is another name for her. As for who we are, I'm Akahana and that there is my twin Ayameko," she finished lifting Tsume easily enough onto her back.

The girl, Akahana, Toboe reminded himself, was wearing torn leather pants, chains hanging down from a studded belt. A earth brown bikini covered her chest and a baggy jacket much like her sisters covered her arms, leaving her lean torso bare. A sparkle from the right side of her nose caught his attention and he saw a diamond stud in it. Her right ear was pierced three times while her left was pierced only twice. The first right earring was had a dangling blue crescent moon while the others were merely gold hoops. Her skin was the color of caramel and seemed to glow much like her sisters. Camouflage converse covered her feet. Her hair was pulled back much like her sisters but on the left side. Her hair was the color of a moonless night and the bangs that covered her right eye were colored much like the glow surrounding them. Her pure, sapphire blue eyes twinkled with a hidden knowledge, as if she knew a secret they did not and her sister was in on it.

"Hey, lazy ass get over here and give me a hand with this piece of lard! Man he weighs a ton; dude needs to lay off the hamburgers!" Akahana told her sister as she gripped Tsume around the waist trying to keep him from slumping to the unforgiving earth beneath them.

"Fine, jeez bossy bitch!" Ayameko exclaims jokingly coming over and grabbing Tsume's other arm and wrapping it around her shoulders and holding him up around the waist much like her twin. They began walking when they noticed Toboe wasn't following them.

"Come on cub! We're headin' somewhere safe for the night! It's our home, you should be pretty safe, there are only few monsters under the bed!" Akahana shouts back to him jokingly adjusting her hold on Tsume.

Toboe stayed where he was, "But...what about the others?" he asked sadly.

"Others, what others? I knew it aliens do exist! Take that Fluffy!" Ayameko shouts punching her fist in the air before nearly making them fall over and quickly reestablished her grip on Tsume.

"Shut up douche, I think he means other wolves," Akahana says rolling her eyes fondly.

"Oh, damn! And I was gonna rub it in his face too!" her twin began to pout and Akahana only chuckled.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Akahana asked, ignoring her sisters temper tantrum.

"Well, I'll take this piece of lard back home and you and the pup can get the alie-I mean other wolves," Ayameko said grinning innocently when Akahana raised an eyebrow at her mistake.

"Are you sure you can handle the weight Rina?" Akahana asked amused.

"I ain't weak!" Ayameko exclaimed angrily, when Akahana let go of Tsume she nearly face planted, " Damn, this wolf doesn't need to just lay of the burgers, he needs to lose the potato chips!" she groaned as she lifted him further and began trekking back home.

Akahana shook her head exasperatedly while chuckling before turning back to Toboe, "Come on cub, lets go find those friends of yours," she said smiling before transforming into a pitch black wolf, her right ear was pure silver and stood out greatly.

On this ear dangled a crescent moon from before. Toboe transformed with one last look at Tsume and Ayameko's retreating backs, his bangles jingling like bells. He led Akahana forward at a fast pace, not slowing a moment and Akahana merely jogged alongside him. Seeing her going slow made him angry so he picked up the pace and went into a full out sprint, racing toward the other two's scent.

Before he knew it he was looking at Akahana's tail, he gave a growl and pushed himself to run faster and gave a triumphant howl when he was in first once again. These mock races continued until they reached their destination where to wolves were basking in the full moon's light in their human form. Toboe did a dance of triumph in wolf form before shifting back to human form and laughing merrily. Akahana was also laughing when she transformed back, smiling proudly at Toboe.

"Great job cub! I actually had to work to get ahead of you!" she exclaimed wrapping an arm around his neck and giving him a nuggie.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in mock anger pushing her away and flattening out his hair once again. Akahana laughed before turning to the two staring wolves. One in particular caught her sight. His blue eyes shined in the moonlight and his silky brown hair fell in shaggy waves about his face.

"Hello, I'm Akahana! Cub here and the other friend of yours came into our territory and the other one was hurt. Fast paw here didn't want to leave you two behind!" Akahana said smiling.

Toboe blushed before speaking up, "My names Toboe." he muttered embarrassed.

"Really? I prefer Fast Paw," Akahana said smiling and ruffling his hair lovingly.

This only caused Toboe to blush harder. Akahana clapped her hands together stating "Alrighty then. We gotta turn tail to the east and run to the west. Ya ready for another race, pup?" "Yeah! Only this time, Kiba and Hige can race too!"

Akahana chuckled evilly. "Well then, let's hope your friends are fast, else they get left behind!" And with that, Akahana shot off, leaving the three males behind, the only visible part of the she-wolf was her fleeing midnight black hindquarters and tail. This caused one perverted Hige to pant as he got a little "happy" from the view. This did NOT sit well with our favorite white wolf. He span, turning on Hige and pinning him to the ground.

"**Don't even think about it, Hige. She most likely has a mate or very over protective older brother or father" **he growled at the young tan wolf. He then lunged after the running she – wolf with hopes of gaining some distance as to not get left behind. Not too far behind were Hige and Toboe.

'_**What's his problem? It's not my fault that there are barely any she-wolves!' **_These were Hige's thoughts as he and Toboe raced behind Kiba and the black and white she-wolf.

"**Hey runt, what's the lady's name?" "Akahana and she has a twin sister with white hair named Ayameko." "A twin huh? What does she look like?" "Not telling!"** Toboe sang. Hige sighed, and then picked up the speed not wanting to be left behind. Toboe then, quite unexpectedly too, shot past him, speeding like a bullet train towards the pair in front of them. Hige skidded to a halt, gaping after the "slow" runt that had just bolted in front of him and was now running easily beside Kiba. Hige then shook his head and bolted after them, till he was right behind Toboe.

Back with Tsume and Ayameko….

Tsume groaned. His leg was killing him. Then outta nowhere, he felt a small and wet something lick his wound. At this he shot up, or tried to at least. He looked up and instead of seeing one of the guys, he saw a young she-wolf looming over him. He opened his mouth to speak when a black she-wolf came hurtling through the doorway, quickly followed by Kiba, then Toboe, and then Hige. "! He's, awake!" Tsume jumped up, scanning the room. "What the hell's going on?" The white haired she wolf from before huffed. "Dude's got no gratitude", she mumbled as she stood up from her kneeling position. "Oh, shut up, Rina. You know you would do the same thing. Anyway why don't we ask questions first and fight later? Rina, you ask whatever and Imma go check on Inuyasha 'kay?" "But, oh all right," after seeing her sister give her "the eyes". She turned around only to come face to face with a very weird acting wolf. "I like the other better. She's more my type." Not five seconds later, he was slapped upside the head, Gibbs style.

Kiba sighed, slapping his palm against his forehead. "You do realize that you probably just signed your own death sentence right?"

"Will someone explain where we are and why are we here?"

The white haired she-wolf piped up saying "Sure! You are on our territory in our den. And we just saved your sorry butt from those killing robots! So show some damn gratitude, teme!" a stone cold voice came from the door way. "And, pray tell, dear sister, just what you are doing with three fully grown unmated wolves in our den?" Ayameko froze. 'Uh oh. I'm in deep shit now..' Slowly, she turned and saw...

**BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm so EVIL! stay tuned for update!and REVIEW dammit!**

**-Nucking Futs Nix**


End file.
